


You Offer Me A Place To Recuperate

by BlueMoon2002



Series: All The Ways You Can Love [8]
Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Airsickness, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon2002/pseuds/BlueMoon2002
Summary: “Take my seat.”Daisy hates airplanes, but thank the stars she has Luigi.
Relationships: Luigi/Princess Daisy
Series: All The Ways You Can Love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594177
Kudos: 31





	You Offer Me A Place To Recuperate

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i am afraid of planes.

Daisy loved competing in sports, but she hated the plane rides that often came accompanied with them. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the back of the seat in front of her, already cranky and impatient to get off. They were only two hours into their four hour flight to the sight of the Sports Mix tournaments, and she was already in a bad mood.

What was worse was that she was starting to feel sick.

The plane jumped a little and she groaned, her crossed arms now pressing into her stomach. Whatever special treatment this plane had offered (wheat with her being royalty) hadn’t helped her now; she was still queasy and pretty certain she was going to throw up. She was just plain miserable, really.

Then she felt Luigi’s hand on her back.

“Are you alright?” he asked gently. She nodded, then shook her head as the queasiness came again. She removed her hand from her mouth.

“I hate plane rides. I always feel airsick,” she complained.

Luigi frowned. The plane jolted again, and her hand flew back to her mouth. She fought another urge to groan. She didn’t know how Peach or Luigi or Mario could handle it. Maybe it was just her. Maybe the sky just didn’t like her for some reason.

She’d already done everything she could, and nothing had worked.

Suddenly, Luigi got up.

“Take my seat,” he said. “Maybe being next to the window will help you.”

“But you love the window seat,” Daisy mumbled, feeling too sick to speak with her usual energy.

“Yeah, but not when my girlfriend is sick,” Luigi argued. “Go on. Maybe it’ll help.”

Daisy nodded and stood up, scooting past him to sit down again. Luigi took her old seat, and watched her for a few moments. After a while, she actually started to feel better. Just a little.

“Maybe it’s working,” she said, a little surprised. Luigi smiled and took her hand in his.

“I hoped it would help,” he exclaimed. She smiled shakily and nodded.

“Yeah, I guess it does,” she agreed, because the feeling of sickness was slowly starting to ebb away. It was still there, but more bearable now. “Thanks.”

“Anything for you, Daisy,” Luigi replied, kissing her cheek. She smiled in return, leaning against him and eventually falling asleep.


End file.
